Another.
by DeeperWell
Summary: What if a new slayer came after Buffy died to save Dawn? Takes place sometime after the season 5 finale, in the summer. AU. Please review and be sweet and I'll love you!
1. Default Chapter

All the scoobs were gathered at the table in the magic shop. Everyone looked so dreary and tired, especially Giles.  
  
Giles could no longer stand to wear his glasses; they felt so heavy on his nose. His eyes were nearing the bliss of sleep just as Willow started the unofficial meeting.  
  
"I think we need a night off," she said.  
  
Giles nodded either in his sleepiness or in agreement.  
  
"All the vamps have been sparse lately. I don't think I saw any last night."  
  
"True," Giles said, gripping the table in an effort to stay awake, "But when it's so quiet, that usually means something apocalyptic is coming."  
  
"Can't we just send out Buffy-bot? We're not as strong as she is. If we can all just get some rest, we could be so much better."  
  
"We can't chance it. If she malfunctions…"  
  
Willow sighed. "So who feels ready to take on the world?"  
  
A collective groan was heard coming from inside the magic box.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was only nine o'clock at night, but she didn't care. There wasn't much reason to stay awake anyway. No one did anything with her anymore. All of the people in her life were so lost in themselves that they didn't really spend much time with her anymore…and she was the most alone of all of them. How many people lost their mother AND their sister within the span of a few months? She was utterly and totally alone…  
  
Downstairs, Spike was outside smoking a cigarette. He would have killed himself to undo Buffy's death. He was in love with her in the worst way, and the damn Buffy-bot was the worst goddamn impression of her ever. Buffy never made any stupid jokes about pie or whatever the hell it was.  
  
Buffy was gone. He knew he had to accept it, but he couldn't. He threw the cigarette down on the porch.  
  
'At least she can't reject me anymore,' he thought to himself.  
  
When he got back to the Summers' living room, he noticed Willow had returned.  
  
"Productive meeting?"  
  
"We decided to start taking naps," Willow said. "Every day."  
  
"Brilliant! Let's make you president of the goddamn United States!" Spike quipped.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Don't fall on a stake on your way out unless it actually kills you, ok?"  
  
"Will do, your presidency!" Spike said as he walked out.  
  
"Damn humans!" he muttered as he made his way out of the house, kicking a stray can. He stood still when he noticed that the can hit against something and stopped moving.  
  
A thin amber-haired girl was standing before him, stake in hand.  
  
"I can help you with that if you like," she said. "In fact, I'm thinking you don't have a choice." 


	2. Chapter 2

Belated disclaimer so I don't get sued: These are Joss Whedon's characters. Wheee! Also, the last part with quotage and everything is taken from the 1st part of the "Bargaining" episode.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Me? I'm your new best friend," she said as she stepped closer. "Let's play 'kill the vampire'. I'll go first."  
  
Spike ran as fast as he could back to the Summers' house.  
  
"Let me in!" he yelled as he banged desperately on the back door. "Bloody, let me in!"  
  
As soon as the door opened, he rushed in.  
  
"What is your problem?" Willow asked.  
  
The amber-haired girl ran in after him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The girl kicked Spike half across the room.  
  
Willow ran after her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Fighting evil," she said, not looking at Willow.  
  
"That's not evil!" She yelled. "That's impotent."  
  
"Oh." The girl swallowed. "There's something you should know about your boyfriend…"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Whatever you call it, you should know that—"  
  
"He's got a chip in his head! He can't hurt anybody."  
  
"That's a fun delusion…"  
  
"Look!" Willow pointed at Spike, who was crouched in a corner, holding his aching head in pain.  
  
"So I hurt him. That was kind of the plan…"  
  
"He helps us. He helped us stop the apocalypse."  
  
"Wait, you know about the apoca—you knew Buffy!!"  
  
Willow bit her lip. The pain of losing her best friend was still fresh on her mind.  
  
"Umm, yeah. And where do you know her from?"  
  
"I've heard stories…"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Alexia, the new slayer."  
  
Willow practically rolled her eyes out of her head. "They don't waste any time, do they?"  
  
"It's important."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A couple of days…I'm not sure."  
  
"And you're the reason for the lack of bad guys…?"  
  
"Figured I'd help out since I have that whole calling/slayer-ability thing going on with me."  
  
"Right. Ok. Well, come back tomorrow. We'll talk. Really."  
  
Willow pushed Alexia out the door.  
  
"Bye now!" Willow said cheerfully as she let the door close in the new slayer's face.  
  
"Umm, bye?" Alexia said to the closed door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Spike, you okay?" Willow asked.  
  
"As soon as I have a couple of gallons of whiskey…" he muttered, still holding his head.  
  
"Sorry," said Willow. "Didn't realize that there was a possibility of you being in danger…"  
  
"It's called the real world, luv. And I don't like that 'slayer'."  
  
"I don't either. Besides, 'slayer' rhymes with 'traitor'."  
  
Before a sound could escape Spike's mouth, Willow elaborated. "I don't mean Buffy," she said. "Buffy was special."  
  
"And we've got robotic proof of that, don't we?"  
  
Willow looked up the stairs and sighed.  
  
"You can stay here tonight, Spike. We'll get this settled tomorrow," Willow said as she made her way towards the stairs.  
  
"My whiskey?"  
  
"I'm underage, dumbass."  
  
Spike kicked the couch. At least that wasn't human. He closed the blinds and waited for sleep to overtake his dead, soulless body.  
  
* * *  
  
"So there's a new slayer?" Giles asked, pulling his glasses away from his face. "It figures that the council wouldn't bother to tell me…"  
  
"I will have a new friend!" Buffy-bot said with a big grin.  
  
"Yeah," said Willow, shaking her head. "So how exactly do we deal with this?"  
  
"Well," Giles said. "This is good. We have a slayer, which makes Sunnydale a lot safer for all of us…"  
  
Spike grunted loudly.  
  
"Almost all of us, then," Giles corrected himself with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I don't like her." Spike said. "She tries to kill everything with fangs and pointy horns. Hell, she'd kill you if you were still a goddamn feoral demon!"  
  
"I see your point," Giles said, "But that IS what a slayer is supposed to do."  
  
"A bloody brainless slayer."  
  
"Like me!" exclaimed Buffy-bot.  
  
Spike snickered. "Even the Buffy-bot's got more brains than her!"  
  
Giles shook his head and tried to steer the conversation back towards an actual point.  
  
"We need to find her and talk to her."  
  
"Well I told her to come back today," Willow said. "I might've scared her a bit, but considering that she's a slayer, I figure she's not hiding out under her bed."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
Buffy-bot flashed a big shiny grin.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexia hadn't gotten the best impression from Buffy's supposed former friends, but she knew she had to go see them. Her sacred duty unfortunately required talking to annoying people or things for important information…  
  
She sighed and made her way to the house where she had almost slayed a vampire the night before. So far, everyone she'd met in Sunnydale was proving her theory that people were stupid.  
  
She knocked a couple of times on the door and waited for someone to show up, tapping her nails against the railing.  
  
The red-haired girl from the night before opened the door.  
  
"Oh, come in!" She said. "I'm sorry about last night, we've had a seriously bad track record with slayers who aren't Buffy."  
  
"I know about Faith," Alexia said.  
  
"Oh. Well you can sit down, and I'm gonna go call Giles so we can talk to you."  
  
"Umm, the place where I came from didn't seem too fond of Giles…"  
  
"Well you can just make your own decision about whether you like him or not, k?"  
  
"Ok," said Alexia tentatively. She wasn't used to making her own decisions. Her watcher had so much to teach her that she really didn't have time for questions. And honestly, she didn't want to know about much. If there was a kill, she was up for it. She saved people's lives and she got to kick some serious ass.  
  
The red-haired girl came back into the room and sat across from Alexia on the coffee table.  
  
"My name's Willow," she said. "I'm nicer than you probably think currently. Really."  
  
"Well, you can't be evil, or else I'd kill you. So you're nice enough for me."  
  
There was a weird silence as they waited for Giles to arrive, not knowing what to say to each other, but luckily Willow's mind was working.  
  
"What's it like where you're from?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really from anywhere," she said. "I travel, I find evil, and I kill it. My watcher tells me what I need to know, and I move on."  
  
"Where is your watcher?"  
  
Alexia took a small black compact out of her pocket.  
  
Willow was visibly confused.  
  
"It's a cell phone," she said, opening it up. "He's the only one with the number."  
  
"Yep, you gotta watch out for those evil tele-marketers!" Willow quipped.  
  
"Right…"  
  
"So, do you want anything? We have water and other consumables…"  
  
"That's alright," Alexia lightly refused. "I think I'll be alright till umm…"  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Right, Giles gets here. I'm thinking we're safe for now."  
  
"Right."  
  
More unbearable silence. Willow was not loving this, and as soon as she heard a knock on the door, she practically ran to greet Giles.  
  
"Giles," she said as she led him to the living room, "This is Alexia."  
  
"Pleasure." Giles said as he held out his hand.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Alexia as she shook it.  
  
"So what brings you here to Sunnydale?" asked Giles as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well, it's on the hellmouth. I think that's reason enough. I like killing bad things. I'm an evil-thing-killer."  
  
"I'm sure Spike can verify that," Giles said as he wiped his glasses with a handkerchief.  
  
"I think I'm sorry about that…"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. There's a lot of times we wouldn't mind. I don't know why he helps us, but he can be quite vital in the process sometimes…"  
  
Alexia smiled politely and pretended she understood.  
  
"Anyway," Giles continued. "Would you like to train with me?"  
  
Alexia took out her cell phone. "I've got a watcher, but thanks."  
  
Giles nodded. "Ah, yes. Well I suppose then that you can patrol for now and let us know if you find anything out of the ordinary…"  
  
"I work by myself, and I have a watcher already, so enjoy your retirement days. Look, it's been really great meeting you all, but I've been just fine here, and honestly I don't need any of your help."  
  
Alexia got up and walked out in a hurry.  
  
"I suppose that went well," Giles said, unsure whether he believed that.  
  
"I hate slayers who aren't Buffy…" Willow muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's the what?" Xander asked.  
  
All the scoobies were again at the table in the magic shop for another meeting. Well, all but one.  
  
"And where is Giles?" Anya asked. "His punctuality is descending. And his head is getting balder…"  
  
"Anya!" Willow said. "Giles isn't here because he isn't coming. And I don't want him to know about this, okay?"  
  
Everyone was silent. Even Anya.  
  
"I called this meeting because things haven't been good. Ever since Buffy died, the order of the world has shifted. I think we all need her, especially Dawn. But forgetting about our troubles, Buffy is most likely in some sort of hell dimension. And if we leave her in that after she sacrificed herself to save the world…"  
  
Willow looked down, trying to will her tears away. Tara got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Willow from behind.  
  
"There's a spell we can do," Willow said, just barely keeping herself together. "We can get her out of hell, and we can give Dawn what she truly needs…we could bring Buffy back."  
  
* * *  
  
Spike and Dawn were sitting on the couch in the living room as Dawn finished up the last bit of pizza.  
  
  
  
"So what do you fancy, bit?" Spike asked. "Game a rummy?"  
  
  
  
"Willow and Tara said they'd be back early. You don't really have to hang. I mean, if you're bored."  
  
  
  
"I'm not," Spike said as he got up from the couch and made his way to the wooden chest. "And yeah, I do."  
  
  
  
"But I'm fine alone. It's not like anyone's coming after me. I'm not  
  
the key - or if I am, I don't open anything anymore. It's over, remember?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself." Spike said, bringing the cards over to the coffee table. "So forget it."  
  
  
  
"I'm just saying-"  
  
  
  
Spike slammed the stack of cards on the table mush harder than he meant to.  
  
  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you to get hurt. Not again."  
  
  
  
Dawn was silent for a bit as she realized what Spike was saying. Times like these made her feel like people really cared for her. People who were really alive…well, sort of.  
  
  
  
"Now deal." 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Hey thanks for the patience and the reading. This chapter also includes quotes from the first part of the bargaining episode.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dawn awoke to the smell of delicious food the next morning. Having Willow around was so great because she cooked a lot. With her around, breakfast was the best meal of the day.  
  
"Hey Willow," she said when she got down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dawnie. Eat up; it's a big day!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh really? Why's that?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Willow gave Dawn a huge grin, which made Dawn slightly uncomfortable. She was getting the feeling Willow was hiding something from her, and she was never into surprises. Buffy hadn't been either, but that had never stopped them with the incessant surprise parties…  
  
"So Willow," Dawn said as she reached for a warm roll out of the basket, "I was wondering if you'd like to do some hang-time tonight?"  
  
"Oh, Dawnie…I so would, but I've got something super-important tonight…maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, sure…" Dawn said as she quickly stuffed the last bit of bread in her mouth and stormed out the door.  
  
Willow sighed and went to take Dawn's plate, when she noticed she hadn't even touched the waffle. She usually ate her waffles up right away like the little Dawn-monster she was…  
  
Willow shook it off and scraped the waffles into the garbage. If Dawn didn't want to eat, she couldn't make her.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn was pissed. Nobody ever spent time with her. Other things were too important…and Spike only spent time with her because he felt guilty about not being able to defeat Doc. Last year, everyone had loved her and cared so much about her…especially Buffy. Now she was worthless. God, she missed her so much, needed her. If Buffy was still alive, everything would be okay…  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn came home later that night. She wasn't exactly sure why she was coming home at all, but apparently that was her sacred duty. Why couldn't she be something cool, like a slayer? They had all the fun…the only problem was that they tended to die…  
  
She walked into the house, hoping to make it straight to her bedroom, but no, it just didn't happen tonight.  
  
"Hey, bit."  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" Dawn didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Spike was awesome, but wasn't he sick of her? He probably thought of her as an annoying little brat he had to watch whenever the rest of the scoobs were interested in having lives.  
  
"Everyone's out. But I'm in. We can watch the telly or play a game…"  
  
"I'm tired; I'm going to bed."  
  
"Bit, It's 8 p.m. No teenage girl goes to bed that early! Trust me, I know…"  
  
"Well you can do whatever you want. I'm going to bed." She said firmly, struggling to force her tears away as she ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
Spike followed to find Dawn collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Bit, is something wrong? I may not seem like the talk-to type, but I'm here, so you might as well."  
  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."  
  
The way Dawn was breathing heavy and short made Spike think she was lying.  
  
"Bit…"  
  
"Spike, please!" Dawn cried. "Please just go away!!"  
  
Spike understood that this was no longer a want but a need. "Alright, Bit. But I'm downstairs if you need me."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams," he whispered.  
  
Spike went downstairs and turned the TV on. 'Too bad Passions isn't on 24 hours…' he thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Does everybody have their candles?" Willow asked.  
  
  
  
"Mine won't stay lit," Anya whined. "It keeps going out!"  
  
  
  
"Well, make it stay. It has to!"  
  
  
  
Tara helped Anya light her candle, and all the scoobs looked at each other. They were ready to do this.  
  
  
  
"Ok, let's do this. Start the circle."  
  
  
  
Willow, Anya, Xander, and Tara all gathered in a circle around Buffy's grave and the urn of Osiris.  
  
  
  
Xander willed his unstable hands to stop shaking. 'Gotta stay calm, gotta stay calm…' he kept chanting in his head.  
  
  
  
Willow began to mix spell ingredients into the urn, and took a deep breath when she was done.  
  
  
  
"Osiris," she chanted. "Keeper of the gate, master of  
  
all fate, hear us."  
  
  
  
Xander and Anya looked at each other. They were really doing this…they couldn't stop now…  
  
  
  
Willow took the blood from the urn and spread it over her face in an Indian-like fashion. Xander and Anya got more nervous, but Tara trusted her. She concentrated on the task, the big picture.  
  
  
  
Willow poured the contents of the urn on the ground in the Wiccan design the book had instructed her to do. She so badly wanted this spell to work.  
  
  
  
"Before time and after, before knowing and nothing..."  
  
  
  
Tara looked at her lover and attempted to give her strength by looking at her and supporting her.  
  
  
  
"Accept our offering. Know our prayer..."  
  
  
  
Deep cuts began to form all along Willow's arms. She kept chanting, but everyone could hear the pain in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Willow!" Xander cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No," Tara said quickly. "She told me... She'd be tested.  
  
This is what's supposed to happen…"  
  
  
  
"Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people! Let her cross over!"  
  
  
  
More 'tests' came. Something was inside of Willow, causing bumps to form under her skin and flow around like something…evil.  
  
  
  
"She needs help!" Xander cried nervously. He didn't want Willow to die. There had been enough losses for the year…for a lifetime.  
  
  
  
"Xander," Tara said. "She's strong. She said not to stop, no matter what. If anything b-b-breaks the cycle now - it-s over-"  
  
  
  
'I'd rather it be over than lose Willow,' Xander thought to himself.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden a loud noise was heard by everyone.  
  
  
  
"Oh God," Anya said. "What's that noise?"  
  
  
  
"Not part of the spell, I take it," Xander said nervously.  
  
  
  
"N-n-no," said Tara. "I don't know what's happening…"  
  
  
  
"Run!" said a voice.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Willow was still conducting the spell, enduring the horrible tests that the gods had put upon her…  
  
  
  
None of the scoobs wanted to run until a motorcycle ran over the urn of Osiris. All of a sudden, the tests were undone, and Willow collapsed to the ground.  
  
  
  
The scoobs finally ran away from the bikers that had appeared out of nowhere; Xander lifted Willow and carried her to a spot that seemed safe.  
  
  
  
Willow awoke moments later.  
  
  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry…"  
  
  
  
Willow felt like her world was falling apart…she had failed. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Xander tried to shake Willow back to consciousness, but no such luck. They couldn't do this again…there was only one urn…they lost their chance at having Buffy around…thank God Dawnie didn't know about it…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Dawn decided it was time to go downstairs after about 3 hours of lying on her bed alone. She slowly walked down the steps, unsure if Spike was even still there.  
  
  
  
He was.  
  
  
  
"Bit!" He exclaimed when he saw her. "It's been a sad excuse for a party with you gone and all…"  
  
  
  
Dawn smiled. Spike loved to give compliments. Or tease. Or kill. 'Okay, maybe a new subject in the mind-realm would be good right now,' she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"Willow and Tara still not back?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope. I wonder what's out there…"  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should help them!" Dawn said, getting excited at the prospect of being able to help them out and also get out of the house at the same time.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure the new slayer'll help them just fine…"  
  
  
  
"What?" Dawn asked. "New slayer? When the hell did this happen?"  
  
  
  
"I dunno…a day or two ago – they didn't tell you?  
  
  
  
"No, they didn't tell me." Dawn said angrily. "I'm not surprised, but I really didn't think that was classified information!"  
  
  
  
Dawn ran up the stairs. Fuck Willow, fuck Xander, fuck Tara, and fuck Spike!! Hell, why not fuck Buffy for dying! 'I'm sure no one would have minded if I had died instead of Buffy,' she thought to herself. 'Hell, she's the slayer. Apparently I'm just a little pain in the butt everyone has to deal with…"  
  
  
  
Dawn took out a bag and threw as much stuff as she possibly could into it. 'At least Buffy taught me one useful thing,' she thought to herself as she climbed out the window.  
  
  
  
Dawn took one last look around her room. There was nothing left in that house that she ever wanted to see again…she made her way down the tree and began her journey to a place that she could actually call home… 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again. Thank you thank you for reading still. This chapter has quotes from the second part of "bargaining".  
  
Also, I'm kinda iffy about the goodness of this chapter, but the process of getting a beta-reader is moving very slowly, so if you guys wanna leave a ton of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, that would be sooo helpful! Thank you.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, the loud noise had calmed down.  
  
Anya crept out from behind the bush she was hiding in and saw the amber-haired girl.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
The girl sighed. "You don't want to know…"  
  
"I believe I'm the one here who knows what I want," Anya shot back.  
  
Tara peeked out from behind Anya. "Are you her?" She asked.  
  
"Her- who?" the girl asked.  
  
"The slayer…the new one…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Tara said, holding her hand out. "From what Willow was telling me about you, I didn't think I'd get the chance…"  
  
The slayer nodded. For some reason, ever since she had come to Sunnydale, that little theory about people being stupid just kept popping up in her mind…  
  
"Well," she said. "I'd better be going. Probably more vamps having parties, and we can't have that…"  
  
She spotted Willow lying behind a tree.  
  
"Well, most of us can't have that," she said disapprovingly and walked away.  
  
Tara and Anya went over to Xander.  
  
"Home-time?" Tara asked.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
* * *  
  
"Bit!" Spike called as he made his way up the stairs. "Bit, I understand if you're upset, but you ought come out! You haven't even eate—"  
  
Spike stopped outside Dawn's door. Her room was empty, and her window, open.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn was making her way down some street in Sunnydale. She wasn't really sure where she was going; She just needed to avoid the patrolling areas and get away from everyone. She'd keep going forever if she had to…someone in this world had to want her. At the moment it seemed like Buffy-bot was the one (sort-of) person in who cared about her…  
  
She kept walking until she noticed a blond figure ahead running aimlessly.  
  
"Buffy," she whispered aloud.  
  
'No, no.' She said to herself. 'Buffy's gone. It can't be…'  
  
But what if it was?  
  
She ran, trying to catch up with the girl. It couldn't be Buffy-bot. She was wearing something black, and Buffy-bot was big on pink. They'd buried Buffy in a black dress…  
  
Dawn ran after the girl and stopped when she realized where she was. The tower. The tower Buffy had jumped off of to save her. The world almost ended at that very spot, but it didn't. Buffy made it stop.  
  
Dawn shook her head and followed the girl. She had made her way to the top of the tower. Before she caught up to the girl, she took a breath, anticipating disappointment or whatever was to come.  
  
She climbed the last step and she saw her. She saw Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"There's no way…' Dawn thought to herself.  
  
But then the girl turned to face her.  
  
"Buffy, how…"  
  
Buffy was back!! Holy shit, Buffy was back!!  
  
"Is it you? I mean, really?…What are you?…"  
  
Buffy turned back to the big, dark sky. There was not more than an inch between her and the long jump she had taken the last time she was in this world…  
  
"No!" Yelled Dawn. "Don't! Don't jump, Buffy! Don't move! Just…walk to me. Please?"  
  
Dawn couldn't understand what Buffy was doing…why would she do that again now that she had another chance to live? Of course, Dawn wasn't understanding much of anything at this point…  
  
"I'm your sister," she continued desperately. "Dawn. We were up here together and then you went away…"  
  
Dawn remembered it so clearly. Buffy told her she loved her and to live and be strong…  
  
"…And you don't want to do that again. I don't know how you're back, but you are…Please, just stay still."  
  
Dawn was begging her sister with her words and her eyes to stay with her, but she wasn't sure it was enough.  
  
She took a small step closer to her sister when the platform creaked strongly under her. She had a feeling that they needed to get away. Now.  
  
"…Or move, but towards me, because the tower was built by crazy people and I don't think it's holding up very well…"  
  
Buffy still didn't move. Why wouldn't she move? She did love Dawn, didn't she?  
  
"Talk to me!' she screamed. "Say something! I don't know what you're doing here…no! I don't care what or why…I just need to know that you're –"  
  
Buffy finally opened her mouth.  
  
"Is this hell?"  
  
"What?" Dawn asked, confusion enveloping her face.  
  
"Is this hell?" Buffy repeated, a little louder, as she faced her sister.  
  
"No," Dawn said quickly. "Buffy, no. You're here. With me." Dawn smiled. She loved Buffy. She was all she needed right now.  
  
"Whatever happened to you," she continued, "whatever you've been through…it's over now. You're –"  
  
Dawn tried to get closer to Buffy; she so badly wanted to touch her. But with every move, the tower became weaker. Hinges started tearing apart, and pieces were falling down to the ground.  
  
"We have to get off this tower!" she screamed.  
  
Buffy was just staring into something far away.  
  
"It was so clear here," Buffy was saying softly, "On this spot…I remember how…shiny and clear everything was. But now, now it's…"  
  
"Buffy, please!"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me," Dawn cried. "You told me I had to be strong…And I've tried. It's been so hard without you, but I try to be brave. I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better. I will. If you're with me. Stay with me. Please. I need you to live. Live. For—"  
  
Buffy had been mouthing the words along with Dawn. That's what she'd told her. "I need you to live. Live…"  
  
That's what shook her into reality. Reality. Dawn was standing in front of her, begging her to live.  
  
"Dawn," she said softly, then yelled "Dawn!"  
  
She ran to Dawn, and although there were broken pieces along the way, she managed to get herself and Dawn off the tower and to safety.  
  
Dawn wrapped her arms around Buffy tightly.  
  
"Buffy…" she said. "You're really here…"  
  
Tears of happiness began to stream down Dawn's face.  
  
"You're alive and you're home," she continued. "Buffy, you're home!"  
  
Buffy hugged her sister in return. Everyone would be so happy to see her back…everyone but herself…  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Bit!" Spike called as he ran through the streets looking for Dawn. Buffy had asked him to take care of her, and now he'd lost her…'the slayer'd be right proud…' he thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
He wandered aimlessly towards everywhere in Sunnydale that he could think of to go, desperately hoping that the bit hadn't taken a bus or plane to someplace far…until he ran into the scoobs.  
  
"Spike!" Xander said, surprised. "Wait, where's Dawn?"  
  
"Bugger," Spike muttered. "She's run off."  
  
"You let her run off?"  
  
"No I didn't let her!"  
  
Xander shook his head. "Whatever, we've gotta find her. You guys split up and search out for her; I'm gonna drop Willow off and then I'll help you."  
  
Xander walked as fast as he could with the extra weight of Willow on his shoulder, but not before he could shoot an angry glare at Spike. Those stupid vampires always messed everything up…he found himself wondering why no one had ever killed Spike…  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn and Buffy were walking arm in arm towards home. Buffy kept looking around at the world she had left. Why was she back? She thought she was done…most of the slayers before her had died even before they reached 20…  
  
"Bit!"  
  
Buffy and Dawn looked at each other.  
  
"Is that…?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Spike." said Dawn.  
  
"Bit!" Spike yelled as Buffy and Dawn finally came into his view. "Where'd you run off to? You ought to come back home now, the whole gang is worried sick abou—"  
  
Spike stopped when he realized Dawn was with Buffy—  
  
"Bot," he said. "New look for you…"  
  
Spike looked Buffy up and down.  
  
"I like it," he said with a smile.  
  
Buffy looked away. The tears were threatening to come.  
  
"No," Spike said softly. "No, this isn't real…"  
  
"It's Buffy," Dawn said. "Buffy's alive!"  
  
Spike couldn't stop shaking his head…Buffy? No…  
  
And then he remembered Willow slumped over Xander's shoulder with blood on her face. He'd smelled the young deer's blood…They'd done a bloody spell…  
  
And her hands. Her hands were covered with blood. Her own blood…  
  
"Slayer," he said as he walked towards her. "What happened to you?"  
  
Buffy just looked away.  
  
Spike looked closer at her hands and noticed the nails, messily broken and jagged…and covered with blood…  
  
"No," Spike said. "Christ, you had to crawl out of your grave, didn't you?"  
  
Buffy couldn't hold it in any longer. She shook with the sobs that came out of her.  
  
Dawn stood back. No. No. That's horrible! She was buried alive…  
  
Spike came closer to wrap his arms around Buffy. He wasn't her ideal comfort, but at this point she didn't care who was holding her…she just needed to be held…  
  
"Dawnie!"  
  
It was Tara. She had found them. And then she realized that the Buffy-bot – no, Buffy was crying on Spike's shoulder.  
  
'It worked!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Buffy," she said.  
  
Dawn ran and hugged her.  
  
"She's alive, Tara!! She's alive!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Willow was slightly moving, waking up. Things were somewhat of a blur. Then she remembered why she was so drained…the spell.  
  
"Xander," she said.  
  
"I'm here. But I gotta go. Dawn's missing."  
  
"Dawnie…"  
  
"Don't worry. We're gonna find her, Will. Even if I have to kill Spike to do it…"  
  
"Xander, he wouldn't…"  
  
"What is it with girls and vamps? You're all so trusting of the blood-sucking fiends!"  
  
"He cares too much about Dawnie…" Willow gasped. "Spike…"  
  
"Willow, are you okay? God, please be okay!"  
  
"He's here…"  
  
Xander turned around to find Spike standing in the doorway.  
  
"I found her," he said. "And I found your project, too…"  
  
"My project?"  
  
Spike stepped aside to show Buffy standing behind him, hands bloodied, dress torn.  
  
"Oh, God!"  
  
Xander ran to Buffy and held her.  
  
"Willow!" he yelled. "Willow, it worked!…oh, shit…"  
  
"What?" Willow asked breathily, trying to stay conscious.  
  
Xander took a deep breath and swallowed.  
  
"It worked, but we didn't finish…we didn't…we didn't take her out of the ground…"  
  
He held up a bloody hand.  
  
"She had to crawl out of her own grave…"  
  
As Willow realized what happened, her weak eyes began to release warm, salty tears. She would sob if she could, but she was too weak. All she could do was release the tears.  
  
"Buffy," she whispered. "Oh god, I'm so sorry…"  
  
Buffy just looked down at the floor, trying to stay strong.  
  
Spike shook his head at the sorry scene and walked out…this was too much, and he wouldn't dare cry or show any weakness in front of the blooming idiots.  
  
Spike made his way down the stairs until Dawn stopped him.  
  
"Spike," she said.  
  
Spike looked at the beautiful little thing and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down. "I just needed to get away..."  
  
"Shh...It's alright, nibblet." Spike kneeled down and held her chin up. "Your sister needs you…go help her."  
  
"Okay," Dawn smiled through her tears. "I love you, Spike."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"You too, pet."  
  
* * *  
  
"Dawn!' Anya yelled. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
  
"What is she, two?"  
  
Anya turned around to find the new slayer standing behind her.  
  
"The least you could do is help," she said.  
  
"Me?" said the slayer. "No thanks. I've got demons to kill..."  
  
"Well that was rude," Anya said to herself as the slayer ran away to her other endeavors.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexia continued on her way to hunt demons and creepy things, but it was looking pretty slow, so she decided to call her watcher.  
  
"Mr. Darroch? It's me, Alexia…oh, I'm fine…yeah, I met Buffy's watcher…no, I don't think anyone around here is useful at all…I know you think I should train, but I don't like him! He's not…you. I know, I know. Hold on a sec—"  
  
"I can hear you, you know!" She called out to a rustle in the bushes. "Hiding's gonna get you killed…hell, you're dying anyway, but I can give you a quickie if you make my life easy and just come out!"  
  
Alexia took her stake out of her pocket and readied herself to make a kill. Then finally, the demon came out, and it was blond. And human.  
  
Alexia sighed and dropped her stake.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Alexia asked the dumb-looking blond.  
  
"I'm hunting vampires!" the girl said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"I see I've started a trend…who are you?"  
  
"I'm Buffy. The vampire slayer."  
  
Alexia's jaw dropped 6 inches. "What?" 


	5. Chapter 5

I guess I kinda owe you guys an explanation. Joss is amazing, and he did such an awesome job bringing Buffy back, I had to use it. I am beginning to focus more now on the new slayer, but I also want to focus on all the original characters, as a new slayer in Sunnydale affects everyone. I know it's kind of moving slowly, but I promise stuff will happen. I'm getting busyish with a job. Thanks as always to those of you reading, and special thanks to Kimberly for her awesome feedback and beautiful personality.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"But you died!" Alexia continued.  
  
"Yes, I did!" Buffy-bot said.  
  
"So how are you here?"  
  
"Modern technology. And Willow. Willow brought me back."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"She's my best friend. And she's gay."  
  
"Yeah, I caught tha—whoa, she's gay?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy-bot said with her big shiny grin.  
  
"And where is Willow?"  
  
"I can find her with my honing device. It leads me to her when I am broken."  
  
"I thought a slayer would be stronger than a normal girl…"  
  
"Willow is not a normal girl. She is my best friend and she is gay."  
  
"Right…"  
  
Alexia searched the ground for her cell phone.  
  
"Umm, Mr. Darroch, I'm gonna have to call you back...."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander quietly walked down the stairs, so as not to wake any of the women in the house up. Tara was at the foot of the stairs, waiting expectantly for him.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tara asked.  
  
"Willow's gonna be alright…she just needs to rest -- hey why didn't you go up there?"  
  
"I dunno," Tara shrugged. "I figured it was a big Buffy moment…didn't wanna intrude…"  
  
"That's not intruding! You're a part of Buffy's life too, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I guess…"  
  
"Have you seen Anya?"  
  
"As far as I know, she's still out looking for Daw—oh! Do you want me to look for her?"  
  
"Nah, I'll do it. You stay here and hold the fort."  
  
"Aye, aye, soldier boy."  
  
"I'd usually make a witty comment right now, but I've gotta find my woman," Xander said hurriedly before he rushed out the door to search for his fiancé.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara was on the couch, playing with some loose strings on a blanket, when she heard the door open.  
  
"Where's Willow?" the amber-haired girl from earlier demanded.  
  
"She's upstairs," Tara said, shaking from the new slayer's unannounced presence in the house.  
  
Alexia hurried up the stairs.  
  
"Wait! She's sleeping. She needs to rest, especially after tonight…"  
  
Alexia came back down the stairs and grabbed Buffy-bot from outside the door.  
  
"Explain this."  
  
"That's Buffy-bot."  
  
"Buffy-bot? What the hell…?"  
  
"She's a robot…she's pretty strong, but real Buffy's stronger."  
  
"Real Buffy is dead."  
  
"Was dead."  
  
"Wow, I'm really regretting ever coming to Sunnydale…you all seem to be mentally challenged here…If someone dies, they STAY dead."  
  
"Unless…"  
  
"Unless what? They're evil?"  
  
"Well, that…" Tara said, turning her eyes away from the overbearing girl. "And there's a spell…"  
  
"You're a witch?"  
  
"Me and Willow, yeah…"  
  
Alexia dropped her head into her hands. "What the hell is wrong with this universe? Why are you doing voodoo bullshit?"  
  
"We're good witches, y'know…"  
  
"Like the Wizard of Oz? I'm sure…" Alexia sighed and decided that the conversation had to end. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She's sleeping too…I think she's still in shock. I don't think it'd be a good idea to talk to her…"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm calling my watcher; I'll be back tomorrow…"  
  
"No, you can't! If they find out what happened, they might mess things up, get others involved…"  
  
"Others SHOULD be involved!"  
  
Tara put a hand on Alexia's. "Please," she begged.  
  
Alexia sighed as she felt a layer of dust lift from her heart.  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn didn't want to open her eyes. She had dreamed about Buffy and was afraid that if she opened her eyes, she'd never see her again. But the sun was shining over her lids, forcing her to open them.  
  
"Buffy," she whispered, running her hand through her sister's hair. She was so glad she was back. Everything would be so great now…heaven would be nothing compared to how her life was going to be now that Buffy was back…  
  
Buffy shot her eyes open in one moment. She looked scared.  
  
"Buffy, are you okay?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy slowly turned her countenance into a grin. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I love you, Buffy."  
  
"I love you too," Buffy answered automatically. She couldn't think about anything. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara crawled into bed with her lover. She was still asleep, looking like a beautiful angel. But it didn't fool Tara…she knew Willow's naughty side.  
  
Willow woke up to find Tara caressing her head and humming. She smiled.  
  
"What are you singing?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's something my mom used to sing to me," Tara said, smiling at the memory. "Before I'd go to sleep every night, she would sing it, and I would know I was safe."  
  
"I think that trait runs in the family…"  
  
"Singing?"  
  
"No, silly! The way you keep me safe…"  
  
"I did a great job last night…" Tara muttered, looking at her fingernails.  
  
"You did do great! You protected me from going insane! If I hadn't done the spell, I don't think I would survive another day…it was important."  
  
"I know…but, still, don't you feel weird? Like we cheated?"  
  
"Evil cheats all the time…the point is, our hearts are in the right place, and THAT is what's important…"  
  
"I guess, " Tara said, trying to convince herself that Willow was right.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexia woke up in a crappy motel bed. Every time she shifted, she could feel the springs almost burst out of the mattress.  
  
She quickly massaged her left shoulder. She hadn't slept well. Hell, she hadn't slept well since she got to Sunnydale. This town was confusing her. Everything was wrong, and not at all like the world she was used to. She so badly wanted to call her watcher, but something about Tara's compassion had stopped her. She didn't care about anybody in that house, but for some reason she didn't feel so bitter towards Tara…  
  
She quickly slipped a white T-shirt on over some dirty jeans and went over to the sink to brush her teeth. She quickly and harshly rubbed the brush against her gums and spit it all out. Then she hurried out the room towards the house of weirdness.  
  
She knocked four times before anybody opened the door. Tara greeted her with a wayward smile.  
  
"Sorry," Tara said sheepishly. "It was a late morning. Come in."  
  
Alexia carefully took a seat on the couch. Much more comfortable than her current bed…  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Tara asked.  
  
"No," Alexia said. "Just information."  
  
Alexia tried to keep up her strong image, but it was getting hard. Tara seemed like a genuinely good person, but no, good people didn't exist. The whole world was after her, and she'd become an ass-kicking bitch. She was sure that as soon as she got to know Tara better, she'd find some evil in her. Besides the witchcraft, of course.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Alexia shook her head to get out of her spacey state.  
  
"I want to know what the hell you guys are doing saving a vampire. It took me a long time to understand the whole 'Angel' thing, but I bet this will take me even longer…"  
  
"I know," Tara said quickly. "But he's good. He really is. He cares about Buffy. And he cares about Dawn so much. He can't hurt humans, really."  
  
"And that's because of this 'chip'?"  
  
Tara nodded her head.  
  
"Like I said, not understanding…" Alexia looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked back at Tara. "So, what do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing. You can do whatever you want."  
  
"So…why am I even here?"  
  
"You're here to help," Tara said. "Buffy's probably not going to be herself for a while and extra slayers never hurt our demon-killing mission."  
  
"I guess…"  
  
Buffy came down the stairwell.  
  
"Are you robo-Buffy or Buffy-Buffy?" Alexia asked.  
  
Buffy swallowed, a little confused. "Buffy-Buffy…who are you?"  
  
"New slayer," Tara said. "She came after you umm, died…again."  
  
Alexia shook her head. "I swear, you're like a cat…"  
  
"So…you don't really need me anymore? You've got a slayer…"  
  
"Of course we need you!" Tara exclaimed. "You save the world…a lot."  
  
"I guess…" Buffy shrugged and looked towards the kitchen. "I think I need coffee…"  
  
"You want me to make it for you?" Tara asked.  
  
"No," Buffy assured Tara, "I still remember how to do that."  
  
"She seems glad to be back…" Alexia noted sarcastically when Buffy left the room.  
  
"She was in shock." Tara said. "I'm sure it's hard for her to believe that she's here; that she's not in hell anymore…"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy took out the coffee canister. She took a big scoop of coffee crystals out and stared at it. So bland. And brown. There was nothing bad about blandness, but also nothing good. She dumped the scoop into her black coffee mug. Time to drink coffee, the stuff of life. She took a sip out of the cup and swallowed. It didn't feel like anything. She could have been swallowing sulfuric acid…she probably wouldn't have noticed.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. The rating may go up to 'R', and I'm thinking of bringing disturbing subject matter into it, so it's just a pre-warning. Thanks as always for the reads and reviews.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Giles was on his couch, drinking his morning tea. Everything had been so quiet lately, which was good, but it didn't do much for entertainment.  
  
He heard a knock on his door and as he walked over to answer it, he wished under his breath that it would be someone with a problem that could only be solved by him.  
  
He opened the door to see Buffy.  
  
"Buffy-bot," He said. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Buffy looked around Giles apartment. His house was the same old good house. Lots of books. And he was drinking tea.  
  
"It's me, Giles," she said slowly.  
  
Giles took his glasses off. "But…how…"  
  
"Willow," Buffy said with a forced smile. "Willow did a spell. And she brought me back."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Buffy ignored the question. "Do you know about the new slayer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So can I quit?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I quit? Can I not be the slayer anymore…can I be normal."  
  
"That would be impossible. You'll always be extraodinary."  
  
"You sound like you're trying to pick me up…"  
  
Giles coughed at the really disturbing thought. "Well, that's certainly not my intention…"  
  
"I know," Buffy said, coming in and taking a seat on Giles' couch. "So what's happened?"  
  
"Nothing really. We've been patrolling, and although we were a sad excuse for a replacement slayer, we kept Sunnydale safe from harm. And now we have this new slayer…"  
  
"Are you going to train her?" Buffy asked, looking at the texture of the sofa.  
  
"I offered, but she refused…I think she likes to work alone."  
  
"What I wouldn't give…" Buffy sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a nice cup of Earl Grey!" Buffy said quickly. "Gosh Giles, the whole time I was dead, all I could think about was your tea!"  
  
"I see you've retained your sarcasm and biting humor."  
  
"It's how I live," Buffy said and made her way to Giles' kitchen, trying desperately to keep her tears from forming.  
  
* * *  
  
Dawn was trying to make eggs. She'd learned how to do it in her home economics class, but it just wasn't the same without a teacher looking over her shoulder, making sure she did it right.  
  
She wanted tonight to be special. She knew that eggs weren't exactly a delicacy, but she was making them just for Buffy. Tonight would be just her and Buffy…she couldn't wait to see her sister again  
  
The back door opened.  
  
"Buffy!" She ran to greet her. "You're home!"  
  
"Yeah, I gotta pick up my weapons before I patrol." Buffy smelled food in the air. "You making eggs, Dawnie?"  
  
"Yeah. You want them?"  
  
"Oh, Dawn, I so would, but I gotta get out there…eat them for me?"  
  
Buffy ran out of the kitchen to get to her weapons.  
  
"But I made them for you," Dawn said to the empty room.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked slowly through the streets of Sunnydale. The truth was, she had no desire at all to patrol. She just needed to get out of that house. It was so…suffocating. Wherever she had been, she was free. It was never- ending. And she missed it.  
  
When she crossed in front of Spike's crypt, she stopped. Spike was dead. His presence was comforting in the way of a puppy. 'God, he would kill me for that analogy,' she thought to herself. But it was true. He was just a presence in her life…If he put her in danger, she wouldn't necessarily fight it. She couldn't explain it…Spike was more alive than she was.  
  
She walked in quietly. She wasn't too sure she actually did want to see Spike. She heard a soft sobbing coming from the corner and walked over to it. When she finally got close, she realized what 'it' was.  
  
"Spike?" She exclaimed. "You're crying?"  
  
Spike quickly rubbed his tears from his eyes. "No, no. I don't cry. I'm evil, remember?"  
  
"As evil as a puppy…"  
  
Spike shot her an angry glare. "You take that back!"  
  
"Ok, I'm deathly afraid…"  
  
"None of that sarcastic shit now…"  
  
"You always loved my sarcasm…"  
  
Spike was about to yell at Buffy for continuously cracking on him, but he realized there was no sarcasm in her voice. She sounded almost…nostalgic.  
  
"Spike," she said seriously. "Would you have brought me back?"  
  
"No," Spike said, looking at her still-bloody-but healing-hands. "I couldn't risk it. I especially wouldn't have left you in your bloody grave…"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…because as much as you'd rather not hear it, I love you. I wouldn't want to make it worse…if I brought you back, I might have to send you right back to hell, and I bloody well can't do that…"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. Out of everyone she knew, maybe he loved her the most. Her 'friends' brought her back when they didn't even need her.  
  
"I don't know about this new slayer…" she said.  
  
"I don't like her," Spike said. "She tried to stake me."  
  
Buffy giggled. "Well then it sounds like she won't be working for the mayor."  
  
"Very funny, pet." Spike said, rolling his eyes. "In my mind, you're always the best slayer. You don't kill the harmless, and you can tell the difference. That's a gift."  
  
"So where's the 'returns' counter?"  
  
"Treasure it, slayer. It's who you are."  
  
"Who I am?" Buffy suddenly burst out at him. "Who I am is also a robot! And the whole 'chosen one' thing? Not true anymore. There's a bunch of slayers out there. Nobody needs me."  
  
"Yes," Spike said softly as he stared into her eyes. "We do need you."  
  
"Why couldn't they let me go?"  
  
"Pet, you were in hell! You want to stay there for eternity?"  
  
"No," she said quietly. "That's not where I was. I'm not sure where I was, but it was so much better than here. I was warm, and loved…everything was perfect…I was done with my duties here on earth…I was happy…."  
  
Spike looked at her in shock. This was not good. The slayer was hurting so much; he just wanted to make it better any way he could.  
  
"Here…" she continued. "Here, everything is hard. And painful. And bright. They don't know…how could they? And I can't tell them…I'm walking around dead on earth...and I have to live like this alone…"  
  
"Not alone," Spike said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'll be with you. And I'll help you. Just tell me what you want."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath…she couldn't believe she was really going to ask him this.  
  
"Hold me?"  
  
"Always, pet," Spike said as he cradled his arms around her and held her ever so tightly as she sobbed an ocean's worth of tears onto his shoulder. "Always."  
  
* * *  
  
Alexia awoke suddenly in the middle of the night, sweating profusely. She was having the dream again. She wished it would just go away. She didn't want to remember.  
  
She got up, threw some clothes on, and went out for a walk. 'Hopefully a slay,' she thought to herself. Slaying always made her feel better.  
  
She began to walk through the Sunnydale cemetery in hopes of raising her chances of catching some demons.  
  
And then she saw the figure leaning against a gravestone. He was just begging to be killed, nevermind the irony that he was smoking a cigarette.  
  
She got closer and closer, and when she was no more than 2 inches away, he turned around.  
  
"Great," she sighed, dropping the stake. "Why do I even bother if all demons have turned into good Samaritans?"  
  
"I'm not a bloody Good Samaritan!" Spike yelled. "I'm evil…"  
  
Spike remembered that this slayer probably wanted to kill him.  
  
"With a preventative chip!" he said quickly.  
  
Alexia shook her head. "This town sucks! All I wanted was a kill. That's all I'm asking for, but no! I have to play nice-nice with the mechanically enhanced vampire!"  
  
"You got issues up your sleeve, don't you…you sure YOU aren't gonna turn all evil on us?"  
  
Alexia looked straight through Spike. "We're all evil."  
  
"Not all. We're just not perfect."  
  
"People are shit."  
  
"They taste quite good actually…" Spike said. "Look, I'm no bloody shrink, but I think you need to deal with whatever's up your arse."  
  
"You're a real big help," Alexia said sarcastically and walked away.  
  
"You're welcome!" Spike shouted after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexia walked on through the cemetery until she had to stop. She sat in the cool wet grass. She knew it would create stains that would probably never come out, but she didn't care. Why hide the stains?  
  
Her breathing slowed and became deeper. She should have killed Spike. Didn't his repulsive personality qualify him enough for being killed?  
  
Tears began to form slowly down her cheeks. She wiped them away as soon as they came. Her watcher didn't let her cry. Not ever.  
  
"You must remember, it is never acceptable for a strong woman like yourself to cry," he had said.  
  
Well she remembered. She hoped Mr. Darroch was smiling in his filthy bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

First update in like 9 million years! Woo woo!!  
  
* * *  
  
Tara put her hands over Willow's bare shoulders and began to deeply massage the pale, white skin.  
  
"Mmm.." said Willow. "I might have to make sure to get hurt more often this can happen more often."  
  
"Aww, you don't have to do that," Tara said, kissing her shoulder. "You know how to get me where you want me."  
  
Dawn pulled her ear away from the wall. She really didn't need to hear anymore of that. Ever. But at least now she knew no one would be disturbed.  
  
She threw her jacket on and quickly tip-toed down the stairs. Every now and then she would hear the rustle of leaves as she made her way towards Spike's crypt, but it never scared her anymore. Plus now there was a new slayer in town that no one bothered to tell her about.  
  
As she made her way through the graveyard, she noticed a girl slumped over a gravestone. Slowly approaching her, Dawn tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
The girl quickly shot up and automatically brought out a wooden stake.  
  
"Human!" Dawn quickly shouted. "I'm human."  
  
"Yeah, but that isn't."  
  
The girl quickly got up and went over Dawn's head just as she ducked, to stake the vampire behind her.  
  
"Wow!" Dawn said, getting up off the ground. "You sure know how to stake like a -"  
  
"Slayer." Said the girl.  
  
"The new one. The one they neglected to tell me about, right?"  
  
"You tell me. I just got here, but they seem to be-"  
  
"Stuck in their own little circle? Like they can only handle the original scoobs?"  
  
"Yeah," Alexia said thoughtfully. "Who are you?"  
  
"Buffy's sister. The really unspecial one."  
  
"Wait, but you're not new! Why aren't you part of the 'original crew'?"  
  
"I am new actually. I didn't exist before last year."  
  
"Huh?" Alexia looked completely lost in confusion.  
  
"It's a long story, don't worry about it.So umm, what's your story?"  
  
"Story? I gotta have a story now?"  
  
"Nope. Just figured you might have something to tell, being one of the chosen one's and all."  
  
Alexia considered for a bit.  
  
"Let's go somewhere. What's the cool dive in this town anyway?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, here it is," said Dawn, pointing at The Bronze.  
  
Alexia looked up, confused.  
  
"This is where people hang out? It looks kind of dark and vampiric."  
  
"Oh, it's not. Except when the vampires come to try and eat people, but Buffy always-"  
  
"Wins."  
  
"Yeah.She seems to have a talent with that, like she's -"  
  
"Chosen."  
  
Alexia and Dawn looked at each other for a bit, somehow feeling connected.  
  
"So," Dawn asked. "You ready to see what's inside this 'dark, vampiric' building?"  
  
* * *  
  
Willow lay in Tara's arms as she lightly carressed her skin.  
  
"I swear being with you makes the world stop," Willow said. "It's like there's no evil in the world if we're together."  
  
Willow turned to kiss Tara, but Tara pushed her away, making Willow fall off the bed.  
  
Willow pushed herself up off the ground.  
  
"Tara, what the hell was that about? Especially after all I've just been through with the-"  
  
"You're covered in it, bitch!" Tara growled in a guttural voice. "The blood's all over you and you can't escape it.look what you've done!"  
  
With that, Tara collapsed to the floor. Willow tried to get over as fast as she could to Tara, with all her injuries and limped and fell on the way.  
  
"Tara," she cried, holding her tightly. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy walked quietly into the house from the early morning dawn to see Willow at the dining room table, fallen asleep over a bunch of books.  
  
Buffy took a seat across the table and stared straight at Willow until she woke up.  
  
After a while Willow slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to the morning sunlight.  
  
"Buffy!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Buffy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The books, the research. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, that.it's nothing."  
  
"Then why did you attempt to stay up all night researching it?"  
  
"Ok, it's something, but you shouldn't worry about it. You should rest."  
  
"Already did. What am I, out of commission?"  
  
"What? Buffy, no.of course you're not out of commission! We just care a lot about you. We want you to take care of yourself, not wear yourself out."  
  
"I'm the slayer, remember?"  
  
"Well, now that Alexia's in town, you don't have to be so savey and sacrificey anymore."  
  
Buffy gave Willow a look that gave away immediately how not-good what she just said was.  
  
"Buff-"  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Thanks, Alexia," Dawn said. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Oh, I think I'd better not," said Alexia. "I think everyone else in the house would rather I didn't.  
  
"Oh, do come in, Alexia." Said Buffy, now at the door. "I'd really like to know what you were doing with my sister all night." 


End file.
